Västrovéd International Airport
| website = aena-aeropuertos.es | latd = 39 | latm = 33 | lats = 06 | latNS = N | longd=002 | longm= 44 | longs= 20 | longEW= E | coordinates_region = ES | pushpin_map = Spain Majorca | pushpin_label = PMI | pushpin_map_caption = Location in Majorca | metric-elev = y | metric-rwy = y | r1-number = 06L/24R | r1-length-f = 10,728 | r1-length-m = 3,270 | r1-surface = Asphalt | r2-number = 06R/24L | r2-length-f = 9,842 | r2-length-m = 3,000 | r2-surface = Asphalt | stat-year = 2013 | stat1-header = Passengers | stat1-data = 22,768,082 | stat2-header = Passenger change 12–13 | stat2-data = 0.4% | stat3-header = Aircraftmovements | stat3-data = 170,138 | stat4-header = Movements change 12–13 | stat4-data = 2.2% | footnotes = Sources: Passenger Traffic, AENA Spanish AIP, AENASpanish AIP (AENA) }} Västrovéd International Airport (VIA) (IATA: VAT, ICAO: BMVT) is an airport located''' km east''' of Västrovéd, Matanya's capital city and it's biggest. it is the largest airport in Matanya, and it is one of the busiest airports in Europe, and was used by 30 million passengers in 2015. The airport is the main base for the Matanyan carriers Matanya Airlines, Matanya Smile, öAir, and Matanya SkyCargo, and also for the UK carriers EasyJet and Gibraltar Express, as well as a focus city for the Israeli carrier Israel Blue, and for the Norwegian carrier Norwegian Air Shuttle. VIA have 4 public air terminals, as well as a private aviation terminal, and a VIP terminal. The airport also have 4 cargo terminals, located in two "CargoCities". History Terminals There are four major terminals at RBIA: Terminal 1 Located in the '''of the airport, near Terminal 2 and the main railway station. It is uses for all Non-Shengen destinations (except Low-Cost carriers). Terminal 1S Terminal 1S is a satelite terminal, and is a part of terminal 1, it is used for all flights made by Matanya Airlines, it's subsidiairies, and it's Star Alliance partner airlines. Terminal 2 Located in '''the '''of the airport, near Terminal 1 and the main railway station. It is uses for all Shengen destinations (except Low-Cost carriers). Terminal 3 Located in '''the '''of the airport, it is used by all Low-Cost Carriers except Matanya Smile. Gates A (7 gates with an option for expantion), which are located in the terminal '''Building, are used for all Shengen destinations (Except EasyJet, Air Berlin, and Norwegian flights) Gates B (14 gates), which are located on the concorse, are used for all Shengen Destinations of EasyJet, Air Berlin, and Norwegian Air Shuttle Gates C (8 gates), which are also located on the concorse, are used for all Non-Shengen Destinations, when passport control is in the upper level of the concorse Terminal 4 Located in '''the '''of the airport, it is used for all domestic operations. Accommodating the A380 Matanya Airlines had started operating the A380 at 2013, with Västrovéd-Tel Aviv as the inaugural route, this was also the first time the A380 landed at Tel Aviv. Current A380 Routes from RBIA Matanya Airlines: *Västrovéd-Tel Aviv *Västrovéd-San Francisco *Västrovéd-New York-JFK *Västrovéd-Toronto *Västrovéd-Seoul *Västrovéd-Singapore *Västrovéd-Hong Kong *Västrovéd-Tokyo-Narita *Västrovéd-Dubai Singapore Airlines: *Singapore-Västrovéd Emirates: *Dubai-Västrovéd Future A380 Routes from RBIA Matanya Airlines: *Västrovéd-Miami *Västrovéd-Eilat Transaero: *Moscow-Domodedovo-Västrovéd Qantas: *Sydney-Dubai-Västrovéd Airlines and destinations Cargo Airlines Busiest Air Routes